


A bad Dream

by VanCoochieTheCoocher



Category: Minecraft youtube
Genre: Anal, Cock & Ball Torture, Crack, M/M, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riddles, Scat, Tentacle Rape, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanCoochieTheCoocher/pseuds/VanCoochieTheCoocher
Summary: GeorgeNotFound and Dream get frisky
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 45





	A bad Dream

It was a simple day for GeorgeNotFound.

He had just built a new home for himself, which looked like a hobbit home, and was calmly jacking off, stroking his penis up and down, masturbating.

“Ah, Ah, Ah! Oh yes Sapnap! Do it from the behind! Oh yes Sapnap! Dream!”

Knock knock knock

Until a knock on the door interrupted him.

George ignored it at first, because he wanted to .

Knock knock knock

“Who is it?” George asked, annoyed.

Knock knock knock

George sighed and finally stood up to answer the door.

As he opened the door, he saw Dream standing in front of him, with his green jacket, jeans and mask.

“Oh hello-”

Dream immediately dragged him in for a kiss.

“What are you doing?!” George screamed as he broke free from Dream’s grasp.

“I knew what you were doing.”

“Eh…..hehe, guess you…….” George looked away, embarrassed

Dream silently grabbed George on the waist.

He quickly dragged George towards himself, and touched his crotch with his free hand.

“Come here Georgeeeeeeee”

“Dream, am I getting raped?”

“Yes.”

“But I am not, I love you.”

“No.”

Suddenly, green tentacles burst out of Dream’s sleeve, and entangled George.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” GEORGE SCREAMED.

The tentacles slid down George’s pants, and into his underwear.

It caressed his flaccid dick, and rubbed his balls.

George was really surprised at the sudden stimulation and let out a loud moan.

“What are you doing Dream? Have you lost your mind?!”

“George, oh, everytime I look into your eyes, I want to fuck you harder and harder. I can’t resist it anymore George, I want to entangle you with my tentacles, rupture your balls and make you a woman George, I don’t want to be gay George.”

“Dream, you're insane!”

Dream winced at George’s cruel words, but quickly got over it and strengthened the grip on George’s plump, giant pink cherry penis.

It had already gone rock hard, like a diamond, but more moleculary strong, like graphene.

Dream caressed it with his tentacles, and squeezed it as hard as his tentacles allowed.

“Stop Dream!”

Dream continued stroking it up and down, up and down.

“DREAM!”

Dream didn't hear George’s screams, as the sound of the fapping overpowered his screams.

“AHHHHH!”

George’s penis swelled, as he felt a burst of semen coming out.

“Dream stop!”

Dream squeezed George’s dick as hard as he could, and pushed the cum out.

What came out wasn’t just cum.

It was instead a mix of cum, blood and urine, mixed in with Dream’s green sludge like body, it had completely covered his underwear.

“Well, you won’t be needing this.”

Dream said as he pulled off the underwear. And pants, and the rest of George’s clothes.

“Now begins the real fun George.”

“Dream please stop! I love you! I love you with all my heart! We don’t have to do it like this! Please don’t do this to me! I love you! Please spare me!”

“Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh Georgeeeeeeeeeeeeee”

“DREAM! PLEASE STOP!”

Dream’s slimy body burst out of his clothes, and attacked George, his mask traveled towards George’s face, and started kissing it, his slimy body surrounded George, and grabbed his dick, and went around his plump buttcheeks, spreading them so his round assholed could be seen, it was pink colored, like a peach, or the pink parrots, the team George won on for the first time.

The tentacles started slithering into george’s ass, and they also started jerking him off again.

“Ah! Dream, No! Please, stop! Please! I can give you sex with BadBoyHalo, just please stop this! Please Dream, PLEASE!” George screamed again.

“No George, I shall fuck you, and then I shall rip your dick out, and then make you into a women!”

“Please spare me!”

The tentacles went far into his anus, and started wriggling around there, arousing GeorgeNotFound, he tried to break free from Dream’s grasp, but failed to do so.

The tentacles went forth and back again, and hit the deepest parts of his asshole.

It traveled up his intestines and into his stomach, filling it back up with the waste it was supposed to excrete, the acids of his stomach stung Dream’s slime, and made it change color to white, so it looked like it was cum.

“DREAM NO!” George screamed with tears on his face.

The tentacles wriggled around in his stomach, arousing him even further, until it made him cum from both sides.

Shit spurted out of his butthole, and cum came from the front, both doused with blood and Dream’s slime, whitish slime from the back, and green one from the front.

“Ew, This is disgusting George, I didn’t know you were this disgusting.” Dream dropped him on the ground, and shed all the dirty slime on him, regenerating the old tissue.

George at this point, was unresponsive.

He had gone through too much pain and trauma to even respond.

He could only mutter out a single word.

“Why…....”

“Because you were thinking about Sapnap, and I had to protect you from him, he is a vicious hunter, and will kill anything just for chaos, even his dearest friends, even his own pets, just for a thrill, he is a psychopath, just in it for fun, not friends, no bonds, no loyalties, truly despicable, and you wanted to be close to him, I saw you masturbating thinking about him, and wanted to save you from him, not let you fall into his lecherous grasp.” Dream monologued as he continued to fuck George in the ass.

“.....You suck Dream.”

“Huh?”

“Dream, you suck, you suck, you're bad, Dream, you suck moan

You're so bad. Because your clay. you suck, you're bad moan

You're bad, you’re trash, thumbs down moan

Hit em with da dab. You know that he is gonna crabs moan

Dream you suck You suck You suck Dream you're trash moan

Dream is trash, Dream is garbage, Dream is BAD, Dream is bad, Dream suck my balls, Dream. Ok that's the end of the song because you suck moan (Original by Migztery)” George sung through Dream fucking him in the ass.

“He he he he….so that’s it, you haven’t learned your lesson, have you?” Dream’s mask glew

“Then let’s go for another round, shall we?”

“.....Fuck”

Dream’s tentacle covers George again, and it travels up his urethra, right into his testicles, it doesn’t stop going, and starts pushing everything out from the inside.

“GET COCK AND BALL TORTURE’ED BABEY”

Dream yells as the slime moves inside George’s crotch, and starts drilling a hole in it, it expands outwards, and makes his balls explode in a shower of BLOOD and CUM.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“YOUR BALLS JUST GOT RUPTURED!”

“WHY DREAM WHY”

“THAT WAS ALL A JOKE I JUST LIKE COCK AND BALL TORTURE!”

“Dream I just hate you and I really hope you know that”

“Yes.”

“This is why the manhunts happen Dream.”

“Yes.”

“Ok now what?”

“Anal sex?”

“FUCK YES”

ANAL ANAL ANAL ANAL ANAL ANAL

“Oi Dream I want my dick back”

“Ok”

Dream gives George another dick

“Dream why is my dick piss colored”

“Haha Colorblind”

“Hahahahahahahahaha”

…….That was weird.

That was George’s last thoughts before waking up.

“What was that?”

“What?”

Besides him, George saw the form of a naked Dream, now in his normal form, and not the weird one.

What the hell even happened in that dream?

Hehe Dream.

GeorgeNotFound thought.

You may ask, when did this smut fanfic devolve to memes?

Pain.

“Dream.”

“What is it, George?”

“I love you.”

Pain.

“Dream please I want to have sex.”

“Why?”

“I had a wet dream.”

“Ok let’s go”

They were both already naked from last night.

George reached for Dream’s dick and started jerking it off, and Dream responded with the same action.

“Ah Ah Ah ah AH!”

As they both manhandled each other’s manhoods, they both got more aroused.

George’s stroked Dream’s penis up and down, up and down, in a simple motion, while fondling his balls with his other hand, while Dream’s movements was much more complex, he tangled his hands around George, and fondled everything with dexterous movements, his hands moving around the large cock as stimulating it.

“Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah” George moaned.

“Cum here George…” Dream quickened his hand movements.

“No Dream you cum first!” George copied Dream and sped the stroking up.

They had an intense contest to see who could make the other cum first, Dream dexterously fondling George’s cock and balls with his hands, and fingering him in the ass, and George by stroking faster up and down and sucking Dream’s nipples.

The contest went on for hours, both men’s will not wavering, they continued jerking each other first, trying to make the other cum first, it was reminiscent of the mahunts they had, with Dream outsmarting them with his cunning sharp mind.

George was nearing his limit, but Dream looked nowhere near close.

“Just give in, George, I’ll make you feel better if you just give in now, I’ll make you feel even better!”

“No, I won’t give in!”

“Don’t you see George? You are losing! I can keep going for 10 days and nights!” Dream said.

“You can’t! You are lying!” George screamed.

“I am not George. Why don’t you take a look at my dick and see it for yourself? Do I look like I am cumming to you? Do I really?” Dream outstretched his flaccid crotch towards George.

“What? How are you not even erect?!”

“You see, I wasn’t aroused by your moves at all!”

“How?!” George felt down, and lost hope and determination.

He let loose, and cum burst out from his penis, and onto Dream, and as soon as it touched Dream, Dream shot out a buckets of cum from his flaccid penis, which suddenly turned erect, and both their cum flooded the entire house, entering each other’s mouths, flooding their lungs and blocking each other’s lungs.

They start to not be able to breathe, as the oxygen can’t be absorbed from the air because their tracheas are blocked, suffocating them.

They feel strong pain in their chests, as their lungs overflow and get penetrated by their ribs. Their lungs start to bleed, and they leak out the cum, Dream, with his quick thinking, takes advantage of this opportunity and quickly calls 911 before passing out.

Later, at the hospital....

George opened his eyes to a white ceiling.

He looked around himself, and noticed he was on a hospital bed, and was in a gown.

He tried to stand up, but noticed he was chained to the bed.

“Oh, you have woken up, George.” He heard Dream’s voice say.

“What are you doing now, Dream?” George struggled against the chains.

“Don’t worry George, I will let you out. Just answer my riddles.”

“Your riddles? Ok…So, what is your riddle?”

“But if you get an answer wrong, you cum.”

“WHAT?! Dream-”

“I can make you cum right now.”

“O-ok Dream, just tell me your riddle.”

“What has roots as nobody sees,  
Is taller than trees,  
Up, up it goes,  
And yet never grows?”

“.....Ehhhhh…” George’s mind ran as fast it could, and tried to think of an answer.

“The time is ticking George....”

“A mountain!” George’s mind clicked.

“Ok, good George, now the second one.”

George breathed a sigh of relief before Dream went into the second one.

“Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless flutters,  
Toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters.”

Dream told the second riddle.

This one was harder than the first, and George had to use the full depth of his brain power to avoid failing and cumming.

“Time is running out…” Dream said.

“Give me time!”

George thought with all his brain, but couldn’t find the answer.

“Your time has run out, tell me the answer.”

As George stood there thinking, the wind made him shudder.

….the wind…..

That is right!

“The answer is the wind!”

“Correct, now, to the third one.”

George gritted his teeth as he prepared for the last question, he already had a hard time with the second, he wasn’t sure if he could pass the third.

After looking at George’s frown, Dream grew a grin, and said:

“What is in my pocket?”

“It’s empty!”

George came immediately as he said that.

“AHHHHHH”

“Wrong.”

“Is it a lighter?”

“Wrong”

“Ahhhhhh~”

“A ring?”

“Wrong”

“Ahhhhh~”

……………………

“I give up”

After some amount of time, George said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I can’t find it.” George said while he was covered in cum, and blood that he started ejecting after some point.

“What even was it?” George asked.

“Hehehehe….let me show it to you then.” Dream said as he pulled out a Dildo from his pocket.

“Dream….what are you doing with that?”

“Well, some pleasure in the ass might be good too.”

“Wait, Dream, stop!”

Dream didn’t stop.

End of Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did all of this for a minecraft account.


End file.
